Intermezzo
by blottyparchment
Summary: There are hearts that yearn for the warmth of another. There are wills, no matter how strong, are being forced to break. This is a story bridging SEED and Destiny. AC, KL, and other pairings
1. Aftermath

Hello. Sigh...I really feel down. This might not be good but I tried my best and in my own interest to make it as interesting as I can. So, there. I know this is how most SEED fics begin, but I'll try to stir from that path.

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED does not belong to me...just the inspiration that came with it...

-----

Gundam SEED: Intermezzo

Chapter 1 (Version 1.2)

Aftermath

-----

The destruction of the GENESIS heralded the end of a seemingly ceaseless war between two different races, coordinators and naturals. The deafening booms and the explosive bangs, the brilliantly blinding flashes and the piercing beams -- all gone. Space, in all its sheer blackness, was once more hushed, as if a tantrum-throwing child was put to sleep once again. The ripples were gone. The stars began to twinkle again.

Scattered in space were the metal pieces and amidst the rubble, were three battleships. Aboard these ships were people who desperately fought to end the war, who did not distinguish friend from foe, who sided with neither coordinator nor human. Renegades, pacifists, visionaries, suicidals...call them whatever you like. But never call them fools. They were none the wiser.

On the bridge of one of the ships, a young woman clasped her hands together very tightly in her seat. With apprehensive blue eyes, she stared out into the vastness of space beyond. She was searching for something, somewhere out there.

"Kira..." she whispered out, voice full of sadness. Lacus Clyne wallowed deeply in her dreadful feelings.

_Oh please, let him still be alive, along with Athrun and Cagalli-san!_

Never did the pink-haired singer look so wistful.

_"Come back...to me!"_

The words echoed in her mind. Before they parted, she had told Kira to come back to her.

_"When this is over, I'll show you the earth. You'll like that, won't you?"_

"Of course I would..." Lacus answered to nothing but a ghost of Kira standing in front of her, in her thoughts.

All over the bridge of the Eternal, suspense hung in the air. People were waiting...waiting patiently...

"Look! I see something! Isn't that?--"

The crop of pink hair immediately bobbed up. Lacus looked hard through the glass and saw it as well.

"Kira!"

A small figure in the distance, but it was unmistakably a half-dismembered mobile suit making its way to the group of ships.

Hope springing from her heart, Lacus stepped off her seat and rushed for the door panel.

-----

The Strike Rouge, or what was left of it, made its ungraceful touchdown, skidding unto the surface of the ship Eternal's hangar a good few meters before friction stopped it from sliding any further. Smoke rose from the mobile suit missing its lower half as the people crammed inside its cockpit clambered out. First came Kira, followed by Athrun, who helped Cagalli climb down.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked Cagalli worriedly, when they were standing on metal ground again.

Cagalli took off her helmet, set it down upon the Strike Rouge, and loosened her space suit a bit at the neck. "Just fine. I should be the one asking you."

It was Athrun's turn to take off his helmet and peer questioningly at the ORB princess. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Cagalli balled her fists, aureate eyes burning. "Are you crazy?! Why'd you go and do such a thing?! You didn't have to risk your life like that, you know?! Geez! If it weren't for me, you would have--"

"Kira!" a voice rang clear in the cavernous hangar, cutting off Cagalli.

Three heads turned towards the direction where the voice came from. Lacus appeared, propelling herself towards Kira. For a second, Kira was bewildered. But his expression softened as he returned the hug just as strongly.

The tears that would not come, began to fall uncontrollably now. Lacus cried, her cry muffled in Kira's chest.

Somehow, Cagalli dropped her temper. With Athrun in tow, Cagalli floated off into the inner part of the ship to give the two some time to themselves. After all, this was the right time for people to comfort each other after the events.

-----

A fairly large lot was gathered on the bridge of the Archangel. That lot, being composed of Murrue Ramius, who was sitting on the captain's seat; the Archangel crew, along with Ssigh Argyle and Miriallia Haww; Erica Simmons and Redneil Kisaka, of the Kusanagi ship; Mawchin Dacosta and Andorew Waldfeld, known as the Desert Tiger and captain of the Eternal; Dearka Elthman, Cagalli Yuula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, and Kira Yamato.

They were a strange mishmash of naturals and coordinators. These people had been just witnesses to the cease-fire between the PLANTs and Earth Forces, a few hours ago. And just a short while before, a representative of the PLANT's Supreme Council had petitioned for a meeting with their group. The representative was Eileen Canaver.

The door panel to the bridge slid opened and the expected person entered.

Murrue stood up to perform her duties. "Miss Canaver, welcome onboard the Archangel," she told the newly-arrived.

Eileen Canaver smiled. "Thank you, Miss--"

"Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel," filled in Murrue. Then, she added, more to herself than to the representative, "But I'm not sure if I should still call myself that..."

Eileen looked kindly at her and at the others, as well. "Even though you have defected from your own sides, you have done it for a noble cause. I admire all of you for standing by your beliefs until the end. This is how it should be in the first place, coordinators and naturals working together. Yes, we may have called for a cease-fire, but who knows how long that will last. PLANT will do the best it can to foster this peace, so that it may not only be temporary, but enduring."

Eileen paused for a while and scanned the faces. Going on, she said, "I have taken the necessary measures to cover up the acts of the Clyne Faction -- that is stealing the ship, Eternal, and the disappearance of the Freedom mobile suit. The people on PLANT know nothing of what you have done, Miss Clyne. As for Dearka Elthman and Athrun Zala, you have both been pardoned for your deeds."

"Do you mean to say that they are allowing us to go back to ZAFT?" Dearka inserted right away.

Eileen nodded, smiling. "Just think of it as if nothing had happened."

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Dearka.

Athrun stepped forward, the movement catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Pardon me, Miss Canaver. I know that you were a great supporter of Siegel Clyne and that your influence in the Supreme Council is to some extent. But, just like Dearka said, I find it hard to believe that such a thing can be done so easily. How were you able to clear our names when there are still some of my father's supporters in the council?"

"We have taken care to remove such representatives from their position," was Eileen's simple answer.

"That's impossible!" Athrun cried out, eyes widening.

Andorew let out a low whistle, remarking, "Pro-Zalas will scream bloody murder for that. Now that there are no Zala idealists in the Supreme Council, we might just bear witness to the birth of another activist organization that equals the Blue Cosmos. And I'm sure that is more than the Supreme Council can take."

"If these Zala supporters do anything extreme, that'll be all the more reason for the Blue Cosmos to hate coordinators," Ssigh whispered to Milly.

Everyone inside the bridge started talking at once. Yet, Eileen Canaver was calm enough.

"No need to worry," she said. "We were ready for the consequences long before and are ready to face it. Wars are hard to stop but the work to be done after that is even more difficult. Maintaining peace and order will take much forbearance to achieve. So, as I've said, I have come here to give you -- Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Dearka Elthman, Andorew Waldfeld, and the rest of the Clyne Faction -- the choice of returning or leaving."

The secret meeting was over, leaving a lot of room for contemplation.

-----

Milliaria was having a quiet time to herself in the refectory. Recalling the events of the past few hours, she ate her meal listlessly.

"Hey, what's up?" said a cheery voice -- Dearka's. He slipped into the metal bench opposite Milly.

"Hi..." Milly returned the greeting with a hundred times less energy than Dearka.

"Man, you eat like a turtle," Dearka commented, observing Milly's tray, which seemed to have not been touched at all.

That snapped Milly back to the present. She narrowed her eyes at Dearka. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" she spat out with a little more venom than usual, which made Dearka put up his palms, in an effort to placate the upset lady.

"Chill down, will you?"

_Eep, better not flesh out the nasty Milliaria..._

Milly began to stuff her mouth with one piece of meat after another, chewing a large chunk a bit then gulping it right away.

Dearka let her do as she pleased, eating his own food. But, after a while, "You won't get much nourishment if you swallow your food without chewing at least ten times, you know."

He said it as lightheartedly as he can.

Milly held her fork in mid-air, studying it for a long time. Eventually, she dropped her hand on the table. "I guess, you're right...Sorry I burst out like that."

"Sheesh. I don't understand you at all. I can't tell if what I'm going to tell you will please you or not."

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's just that, lately, I've been feeling a lot edgy. Everything's happening just too quick for me to sort out, especially what that PLANT representative told us."

"It's not only you. Everybody as well. Me too. All my life, I felt sure of what I should be doing. But ever since I joined the Archangel, I knew I was straying away quicker than ever from the path I had marked out for myself. Things came to me unexpectedly and I just followed what I was thinking. But, right now, I'm not sure where I'm going..."

"That's the first time I've heard you sound almost sincere," noted Milly, half-smiling.

And there was also a half-smile, this one goofy-looking, on Dearka's face. "Yeah."

"You're coming back to ZAFT, right?"

The question jumped out of nowhere.

Dearka regarded Milly in a steady gaze. He came to the refectory in hopes of finding some time to think to himself. But, what he found was Milliaria Haww. The girl who gave her nothing but an attitude, at first. But, that attitude set him straight. He met this girl for only a short time. Yet, she made the encounter so much memorable. The prissy attitude was something to remember, alright.

And in Milly he found his decision made. Milliaria seemed to know him better than himself, it seemed. _How pathetic of me to not know what I really want...and Milliaria was the one who did._

"Yeah."

-----

"The stars are lovely, aren't they?"

Kira looked away from the window to the figure standing in front of him.

"Lacus."

_"I have made my decision, Miss Canaver. I'm going to be with Kira on earth."_

_"When this is over, I'll show you the earth. You'll like that, won't you?"_

Lacus joined Kira and did the same thing he had been doing a while ago, stargazing -- from a different point of view. Kira did as well.

"This is the very same spot I found you crying," Lacus said quietly, pressing a hand to the glass.

"I remember."

Lacus turned her eyes on Kira. "Are your tears dried now, Mr. Yamato?" she inquired in the same friendly tone she had that last time.

Kira beheld the deep blue orbs and smiled. "They were, when you came along."

Lacus smiled back, beholding the amethyst orbs. "Lacus Clyne, former pop idol, glad to be of assistance."

"Former pop idol? What are you now?"

Lacus came nearer to Kira. Taking his right hand, she clutched it close to her heart. "Your companion."

Lacus put her head lightly on his shoulder and as the two hovered freely in the antigravity, the rose-haired coordinator opened her mouth, producing a sweet melody. The song resonated in the hallways of the Archangel, relieving anyone who listened to it. Though the pop idol was no more, the songstress was still alive.

_"When this is over, I'll show you the earth. You'll like that, won't you?"_

_"Of course."_

-----

The catwalk in the Archangel's hangar was the sanctuary where the princess of ORB had been lingering in. For some reason, she had been avoiding all the people onboard the ship, Athrun most of all. The catwalk, at that time, was the only available place, since most venues were already reserved.

Athrun found Cagalli there, who was slouching and leaning her elbows on the railing.

"It's bad for your posture," he reminded her.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it," Cagalli replied uncaringly.

Athrun also leaned on the railing, with his back on it. "You do things that are bad for you to not remind yourself that you're a princess?"

"On the contrary, I'm reminded more about that fact," Cagalli said contradictively, slouching even more.

Cagalli left Athrun to ponder on the odd conversation they were having.

"Why are you here?" Cagalli asked, when it was too silent.

"To receive my reprimand?"

"Oh, I already forgot what I was going to say. So, you can forget about that as well. Tell me, why are you really here?"

"I don't know, maybe to console and be consoled?"

"Now, that reminds me of a very old religious hymn." Cagalli straightened up as she hummed the tune. "But, anyway, enough about that." And Cagalli went back to slouching.

"Now, it's my turn to ask. Why were you sulking here?" Athrun asked this time.

"Sulking? I wasn't sulking! I was thinking about the...uh...the future! Yes, the future!" Cagalli stood erect and exertingly put a pointing finger up, after which, she sighed heavily and let her hand fall to her side. "Geez. You make me think of weird things. Go away, stop bothering me, you're just an illusion...just an illusion..." Cagalli trailed off.

Athrun looked closely at her. "What makes you think I'm an illusion?"

Tiptoeing, Cagalli tilted her face close to his, meeting his emerald eyes. "You're too good to be true that you might vanish in my sight."

Athrun felt overwhelmed by the orange-colored eyes, falling backwards. Cagalli laughed out loud. Athrun caught the infectious disease and laughed as well.

The golden-haired girl dropped down to the metal grating and sat next to Athrun.

"I don't have anything left to go back to in PLANT and my part in the war is over now," Athrun said.

"Then, you are free to come to ORB."

"Am I?"

"Mm-hmm." Cagalli crossed her legs, rocking herself back and forth. "When I get back to ORB, there'll be so many things to do. I don't even know how I should start. That's what I have been thinking about out here." Cagalli stopped rocking back and forth. "I mean, come on. I don't know much about diplomacy or politics. My dad entrusts such a big task on me. If I know better, he doesn't know his daughter well if he goes on and leaves ORB in the hands of her impetuous sixteen-year old."

Silence reigned for a while, until, "Athrun...will you help me?"

Cagalli got up on her knees, pushed her hands on the metal grating of the catwalk, and faced Athrun, all at once.

"Cagalli?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do once I start to rebuild my country. I feel like I might go crazy if I'm going to have to do it alone. I know that I'm inexperienced, that I might make a lot of mistakes on the way, but I don't want to give up my father's ideals. Even if they trod on me, if you stay with me, I feel like I can go on. So, please...will you help me?"

Athrun stared at the teenager. Here was a person who, even though she herself knew that she would trip many times, would still have the strength to stand up and continue the race. She would not let herself be conquered. This was Cagalli's passion, shining brightly as fervently as the brightest flame. And to keep that flame burning, he would have to protect it.

"You didn't have to put it that way. You could have said, 'Come with me!', as aggressively as you can and I wouldn't have minded going with you--"

Athrun wasn't able to finish as Cagalli tackled him. She wept aloud, soaking the ORB jacket that Athrun was wearing. All throughout, he was there to comfort the ORB princess.

-----

In the months that followed the battle at Jachin Doue, an agreement known as the Junius Treaty was signed by both PLANT and the Earth Alliance. The treaty stated the restriction of using Neutron-Jammer Cancellers and Mirage Colloids. It also set a quota restraint on the size of the mobile suit forces of both ZAFT and OMNI.

With respect to the death of the last chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, Patrick Zala, a new chairman has been seated -- Gilbert Dullindal.

ORB, in the event of its mass driver being blown up, along with the previous assembly members, has come to re-establish its nation. Presently, chief representative elected to power is the heir of Uzumi Naala Athha, Cagalli Yuula Athha.

The Blue Cosmos, a radical group integrated into the Earth Alliance's hierarchy, have dealt with the death of its young leader, Murata Azrael. Another has replaced him as the new leader. He is known as Lord Jibril.

Three months later...

to be continued...

-

Weird conversations right? Pardon me for any wrong grammar or description that does not fit. But I did my best to deliver the thought I wanted to convey. It was hard enough to write the first scenes. If there's anything wrong, like the spelling of the name, some terms, OOCness or any wrong concept, just tell me and I'll rectify it.

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Status Quo

Merry Christmas to everyone! Here's the second chapter. Well, I hope people will read this and my other SEED fic.

-----

Gundam SEED: Intermezzo

Chapter 2

Status Quo

-----

"Lady Cagalli! Lady Cagalli! Please open up the door!" despairingly begged a maidservant outside the room, who had been persistently knocking on the door for some time now.

"Lady Cagalli! Lady Cagalli--"

"What's going on here?" interrupted a male voice.

"Oh, Mister Alex. It's the princess. She won't open the door," the maidservant explained.

"Not again." The newly-arrived sighed, brows knitting together. It happened countless times and was not exactly an unusual situation -- the poor maidservant being locked out, the obstinate ORB princess refusing to let anyone in. Alex decided to take matters in his hand.

"I'll talk to her," reassured Alex, extracting a key chain from his pants pocket.

The maidservant was hesitant. "A-Are you sure, Mister Alex?"

Alex said nothing, just turned the lock with the key to the room. Twisting the doorknob, he entered the room.

Inside, Cagalli was perched on a stool in front of the bureau mirror.

Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled in her stubborn manner, back turned to the door. "I am not wearing the dress."

"But you have to," insisted the newcomer mildly, standing by the doorway.

Cagalli did not have to turn around to know who it was who came in. Aside from herself, there was only one other person who had access to her room and that was...

"Athrun..." Cagalli slowly faced him with a miserable look.

Athrun was slightly disconcerted with the sight before him. But soon, a soft laugh came out of his mouth. Cagalli's countenance changed from wretchedness to anger. "What?" She straightened up, staring stonily at Athrun.

Athrun smiled. "You do realize that you _are_ wearing the dress already."

Glimpsing herself in the mirror, Cagalli did realize and caught her mistake. "Yes, I am dressed in an ostentatiously outrageous gown. An army of attendants triumphantly forced it on me, much to my protests. I think Mana specifically trained them for rough handling. They weren't even daunted when I threatened to fire them. And when they tried to do my hair, I tried to outsmart them by saying one attendant was enough to do the job."

"Let me guess. You kicked the poor servant out of the room and locked yourself in. I feel sorry for her." Athrun shook his head and went towards Cagalli. He picked up a brush lying on the table and started running it through Cagalli's disheveled golden strands of hair. Cagalli started, tilting her head up at Athrun. "Hey! What are you trying to--"

"I'm finishing the job," Athrun simply said.

"Not only are you a bodyguard, but you're starting to act like my personal maid," Cagalli noted, crossing her arms.

"Will you please keep still?" Athrun brushed aside the comment and concentrated on the task at hand.

Cagalli made an effort to stay put while Athrun put her unkempt hair into order. After a few more strokes, Athrun replaced the brush, deftly drew Cagalli's hair into a bunch, and neatly tucked in an ornamental comb, for the final touch.

"You are very good at this," Cagalli observed. "Was this one of your hobbies, by any chance?"

Athrun stepped back to examine the fruit of his labors. "I only did it in the way I thought was right."

"I don't know how I can live without my trusty bodyguard/personal maid," Cagalli told him genuinely.

"If I'm so reliable, why don't you raise my pay, Representative Athha?" Athrun joked.

Cagalli put a finger to her lips, thoughtful. "Let me think about it."

Athrun's eyes fell on the table and he stretched out a hand to pluck something off from it. The blue-haired coordinator caught Cagalli by surprise as he bent over the ORB princess and took a hold of her left ear.

Cagalli tensed up. "Athrun?! What is it now?"

"You're missing an earring. Might as well wear the pair," Athrun said, fitting the earring into the tiny hole on Cagalli's earlobe.

Her body slackening, Cagalli let Athrun do his work. But after the earring, there was more. Now, Athrun was fastening an elegant choker around her neck. Cagalli felt her face flush at the closeness of their distance.

"Geez. You don't have to do this, Athrun!"

Athrun placed his hands lightly on Cagalli's shoulders, meeting her eye to eye. "If you don't show them that you are capable of running this country, they'll see you as someone insignificant. And appearances are part of that. Although it's not easy, it is sometimes necessary to act. "

Cagalli could not say anything, the words stuck in her throat. She knew. She knew. Athrun had told her this many times and she understood very well. It was so hard for her that she would have given up right away. But Athrun stood by her steadfastly -- as her protector, as her support. The teenager wrapped her arms around Athrun, pulling him close to her body. "I'm sorry for being selfishly uncooperative," she whispered. Athrun only answer was a peck on her forehead. He did not move from his spot.

-----

The Grenadine Hall, in celebration of ORB's establishment as an independent and neutral nation, was currently hosting one of the glitziest galas. Important people were invited to the event, including the five noble houses.

Cagalli had gone to a few of these before, with his father. She had also worn suffocating gowns and high heels, when she appeared at these functions. No biggie, since the young Athha was always able to sneak off after putting in a short appearance in front of the other noble families. Shaking hands, plastering fake smiles on her face, remembering the code of conduct -- she could get away with that. When the adults attended to business, that was when Cagalli would disappear, never to be seen again 'til the late hours. Uzumi Nala Athha was complacent that Kisaka would be able to hunt down his truant daughter. Unfortunately, this time, there was no escaping. Cagalli Yuula Athha was now representing the Athha House. Her father's job was her job now.

Andorew Waldfeld once said that she was the perfect lady, until she opened her mouth. He was very right about what he said. Miss Athha was seated in one corner, shooting her mouth off to her bodyguard standing erect behind her.

"See that guy who smiles like a horse and keeps on patting his hair smooth? He always makes it a point to keep every strand of hair in place. Not to mention, he's also very proud of his pearly white teeth. Ugh. I do not even want to imagine how much time he spends in the bathroom grooming himself. Once, my father made him escort me to a friend's party. And you know what? While we were sitting, he was too busy checking his own reflection on a silver platter to pay attention to me. Even when I left the table, he was happy in his own world. And father scolded me for abandoning him. I still think I did the guy a favor, though."

"And that girl rolled up in that frilly balloon, batting her eyelashes at the narcissist, she's the granddaughter of one of the representatives. It was her birthday party that I went to, against my will. I despised her. She pretended to be my friend in front of my father, but behind his back, she was very evil. So, if she ever gets anywhere near you, and I'm sure she might, get away as far as you can." Cagalli's stories were so interesting to listen to, that, Athrun, trying his best to repress himself, could not help letting out a small laugh.

Cagalli twisted her head. "Athrun. I'm sorry that I have to blab stupid and vulgar things like this. But, the truth is, I'm really feeling nervous and uneasy. I have to do something to get rid of this feeling and this is the only way I can think of -- talking to you, that is. Well, more like, having you listen to me talk this much," she said, a change of mood.

"I can see that, by the way you're torturing your speech," Athrun remarked, looking straight ahead.

Cagalli glanced down at her fist to find a very crumpled piece of paper. She had been wringing it for the past few hours. "They're expecting me to make a speech in front of a large audience and rich people!" Cagalli erupted. "Me, the sixteen-year old daughter of the late chief representative, my father! What if I mess up?! They'll mock me! I'll be the ruin of the Athhas!"

"Well, you can always run off, right?" Athrun suggested, making light of the situation.

"Hmm..." Cagalli became quiet all of a sudden. Athrun had surely given her food for thought.

On the other side of the great hall, two men stood directly across from Cagalli and her bodyguard, exchanging verbal ideas in such low voices and occasionally glancing the princess' direction. It was obvious what the the topic of their conversation was.

One of the two, the older one, was the head of the Seiran House, a balding man with excessively long sideburns who had a fancy for wearing tinted glasses. His name was Utona Roma Seiran. "My, my. Representative Athha seems to be very close to her bodyguard, don't you think so, Yuna?"

Yuna, holding a wine glass, directed his eyes to the said people. "He's not a citizen of ORB, is he?"

"He wasn't, until Miss Athha returned to ORB at the end of the war. She came with a bunch of people. He was one of them."

"Frankly, dad. I don't understand why you ever stepped down and gave the ruling power to Uzumi's daughter," Yuna said, taking a quaff of his wine. The son of Utona, Yuna had already involved himself politically in his father's business as early as his twenties. In other words, he _knew_ his business -- was part of it.

"I never stepped down, my son. Cagalli Yuula Athha fought for neutrality in the war, as much as her father did. And with that very ideal, she succeeded in ending the war. ORB has welcomed her back as a brave heroine. It is the unanimous wish of everyone to follow a strong leader such as her. We are simply granting that wish."

Yuna had finally emptied his glass, setting it down on the table. "Well, then. I better pay my respects to the _brave heroine_. Be back in a while," he told his father, slicking back his lavender hair and making his way over to the princess.

On her end, Cagalli had been silently reviewing her speech, focusing intently at the crumpled sheet on her lap.

"Cagalli, you're going to burn a hole in that if you stare at it any longer."

"What else can I do, but patiently wait for my doom?"

"You should stand up and talk to someone else besides me. It'll help you," Athrun proposed. "I can stay here."

"Egad! What are you thinking?! No, it won't help me at all. I'll be constantly thinking about you, standing alone here and with no one to keep you company. And I don't know what I might do if any thick-skinned girl asked you to dance with her. Worse, what if that evil girl sees you and starts flir--" Cagalli immediately smothered her mouth with her palm, checking herself. She did not know what was half going on with her brain when those words flew out of her mouth.

"I appreciate your concern, representative." Athrun chuckled, amused. Funny, how, when he thought he was the one looking out for Cagalli, it would suddenly turn the other way around.

Cagalli slumped in her seat, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Princess Cagalli, how are you this evening?" a voice startlingly intervened.

Cagalli turned her attention to the speaker. "Representative Seiran!"

"Yuna will do just fine," Yuna said. "May I have this dance, Princess Cagalli?"

Cagalli tried not to show it, but she smelled something suspicious. Yuna Roma Seiran's appearance was certainly unanticipated. He suddenly arrived, acting all dashing & debonair and apparently reeking of some hidden agenda. _What is up with this man? _Cagalli thought.

"Of course..." consented Cagalli, glancing to the side, towards Athrun. She could not read his face, because he was looking away, playing the protector who did not mix himself up in the private affairs of his superior.

Yuna took Cagalli's hand and gently helped her up to her feet. The lavender-haired man lead her to the center of the hall, to the dance floor.

"Let me tell you in advance, _Representative Seiran_, that I don't dance well," Cagalli warned, giving much emphasis to how she addressed the man. She meant to let him know that she had no intention whatsoever to call Yuna Roma Seiran familiarly.

Yuna laughed, a booming sound. "That's alright, princess. I am a mediocre dancer myself."

Yuna skillfully directed their movements as the two danced a waltz. Weaving in and out of the body of couples stepping in time to the music, they glided smoothly on the polished floor. Cagalli feigned a smile that was really an opposite of how she felt at that moment. _Mediocre dancer, indeed. What a liar. He must be a pro. _

"You look absolutely ravishing," complimented Yuna. "I must say. You look very attractive in a gown. I think you should wear dresses more instead of the usual dull purple garb for representatives."

"No, thank you. I think I'd prefer to look more like a representativethan a representative's daughter," was Cagalli's comeback.

Yuna twirled Cagalli round, saying, "True, true. The fact that you are doing your best to be a representative, the chief representative even, is a virtue I find very admirable, Princess Cagalli."

"Is that what they call flattery, Representative Seiran?" Cagalli came out straightforward.

"No, no. I am only telling you the truth. This is what most of the other noble houses are saying of honorable Uzumi's young girl."

The waltz seemed to last an eternity. Cagalli could not count how many times she had been spun around or how many times she parried and dodged Yuna's queries. His flowery language only served to irritate Cagalli, who never ever visibly displayed it. From time to time, she threw quick glances at the direction of her seat, at Athrun. Yuna went on as if he knew nothing, yet he did notice the action. The dance came to an end, at last. The representative brought the princess back to her table. Yuna went his way, but not before kissing Cagalli's hand daintily. Cagalli flinchingly said her thanks.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Athrun asked, when the Seiran was long gone. His voice was slightly strained.

Cagalli turned to Athrun. "Nothing much."

"Do you want me to get you a drink?"

All at once, Cagalli was smiling to herself. _Uh-oh. Not good. She's planning something crazy again. _Athrun thought.

"I want to visit Kira and Lacus," she blurted out.

Athrun slapped his forehead and shut his eyes close. _Should have seen this one coming... _"Are you insane?! In the middle of the gala, when you still have that speech to make?!"

Cagalli sprang up to her feet, smoothing out her gown. "There's an airbase near the Grenadine Hall, right? We can take a two-seater fighter or any other aircraft and fly over to Reverend Malchio's island."

"You don't mean to take what I said earlier seriously, do you?" Athrun knew he was already losing the game. With the determined air Cagalli was exuding, he had no chance of preventing another reckless whim.

"Yes, I am. I'm running off, as you put it, but we'll come back in time for the speech."

"Cagalli, you are being irresponsible. 'Running off' might spoil your repu--"

"Come on." Cagalli tugged at Athrun's arms and headed towards the entrance, just as easy as that.

-----

It was an open night that evening for the Haro-Haro Theater. The setting was somewhere on the sandy shoreline, right among the palm trees, where children crowded around a three-feet high makeshift stage, with the star-speckled sky as its vast roof. On The gibbous moon illuminated the pink luscious hair and angelic face of a young lady standing at the very middle of the platform. A mild sea breeze blew, making the palm trees sway to and fro, making the lady's long mass of hair flow freely. All in all, it created a mellow effect -- the natural light, the zephyr, the very presence of the angelic being.

The children looked up at the delicate figure on the stage, waiting quietly. Soon, the lips of the lady curved up into an inviting smile. Taking a deep breath, she released a lovely set of notes, that easily captivated the listeners. The solemnity of the occasion kept the children on their best behavior. They felt the song -- was moved by it. For a short time, anyone who heard the wonderful melody came to bury their anxieties, their hate, their fears, their worldly troubles. There was a feeling of ease, of carefreeness, of placidity. Even when the song reached its climax, the beautiful feelings still lingered in the heart.

The audience of youngsters applauded well. The singer curtsied. She scanned the mass in front of her, finding two people who were very out of place. They were standing around the back, close to the shadow of the trees. "Athrun! Cagalli-san!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Hey there, Lacus!" Cagalli greeted, waving her hand and smiling. Then, she gestured towards someone. Lacus shifted her eyes and saw a large bouquet of flowers coming her way. She could see the top of someone's brown hair somewhere above the colorful bunch and knew who was carrying it. The children whooped and teased noisily.

The holder of the bouquet was now right next to the platform. A hand reached up, offering itself to Lacus. Lacus fondly took the hand, leaning her weight on it as she got down from the stage to the sandy ground.

"For you." A smiling face, Kira's, came into view beside the cluster of blossoms. He delivered the precious bouquet into the recipient's receiving hands.

"Why, thank you, Kira. I'm tickled pink," Lacus said happily as she took in the fresh scent of the flowers. "Where'd you pick them?"

"It's a secret, my dear." Kira smiled, laying an index finger on Lacus' lips.

Lacus pursed her lips, petulant at first, but came to reward Kira for the abundant offering, kissing him prettily on the cheek. "Well, thank you, anyway. I'll just have you pick me the flowers, since you won't reveal your secret to me."

Kira and Lacus were unaware of the many bystanders around them. The little girls, in particular, sighed at how romantic big brother Kira was, while the little boys gagged at how mushy-icky the girls were turning. Altogether, the children were very rumbustious and the couple seemed to be oblivious of what was happening in their surroundings. Cagalli sternly shooed the imps away to let the two have their own sweet conversation in private.

-----

"Oh my. Cagalli-san really did that?"

"It's not surprising of her. Though, I do think she's risking a lot to be doing something as rash as this."

Athrun nodded. He gazed towards the beach beyond and pensively watched the outline of a happy-go-lucky five-feet tall lady frolicking in a gown with five to twelve year old kids -- Cagalli and the orphans playing.

"She tries not to let it show, but I know that she feels a great pressure from taking over her father's job. It's a wonder that she hasn't caved in yet. Cagalli's always had to put a lot of effort into acting in front of the other representatives. Yet, deep down, the girl must be going through a lot of hell. When I see her so downtrodden, I feel so worthless myself." Athrun clenched his fists tightly. "I feel so powerless..."

Kira looked sympathetically at his best friend, touching his shoulder. "Cagalli's the only princess you'll see clad in an expensive gown and still run around in it doing dangerous things. You're the only one who can bring her back with that gown intact, in my opinion. Don't say you're worthless."

Lacus laughed. "Kira's right, Athrun. She won't surrender that easily, as long as you stay by her side."

Athrun felt all the better for the consolation, however much he was thinking about problems such as getting his charge back to the gala in time for her speech and yes, bringing Cagalli back with the gown in one piece.

----

Cagalli squat on the sand, her legs pulled up to her chest. The tide rushed in, steeping the fringes of her skirt with water, which she cared little for. All she wanted was to cool her bare feet and meditate on things. A little more while later, distinct muffled steps were heard coming closer. She was joined by another person, who plopped down beside her.

"You'll catch cold if you continue staying here."

Cagalli allowed herself a bit of a smile. "You don't have to bother yourself with my welfare, _little brother_, 'cause I'm fairly sure I know what I'm doing."

"What? Getting yourself sick and leaving your country in the hands of...what did you call them? Ah yes. Those self-important, contemptible, and vile hypocrites, _little sister_?"

"Did I say that? I think I said something nastier. And I am not your_ little sister_, Kira," disputed Cagalli, to which Kira guffawed, much to her annoyance. She silenced her twin brother with a steely look.

"Kira, do you plan to get old with Lacus on this island?" Cagalli found herself asking.

Kira stared far away at the horizon. "A year ago, I wouldn't even dream of living like this. Before I met you, Lacus, and before I saw Athrun again, I was only an ordinary engineering student on Heliopolis. At that time, I wasn't even thinking of my future. The fact that I was a coordinator did not even affect me. When the war broke out and I got involved in it -- killed lives, unable to save lives -- I just wanted to end the war as soon as I could. And, I guess, now that the bloodshed is over, I only want to rest, even if it's for an eternity. Lacus feels the same way I do."

Cagalli stretch herself out on the sand, lodging her head on her arms. Kira followed suit, making himself as comfortable as his twin sister. "I can never live the way you and Lacus do. It's just so -- no offense -- boring. Well, people have different opinion and that is my point-of-view. Yes, this _is_ a peaceful life , just not my idea of one. I do think that it is okay to come here once in a while -- have fun, relax, help with the children...but, I don't know if I can stand doing it everyday. Athrun, maybe. I guess Athrun would like doing this, since he must be very exhausted taking care of a mischiefmaker like me."

"I don't think he's tired of being with you. In fact, I think it's something of an amusement for him to take care of my mischiefmaker sister. All his life, he's had to meet people's expectations of him, trying to be a model student/soldier/son. He was reserved, loyal well-mannered -- everything a perfect example should be."

"That's the problem! He's too nice to me! I can't tell if it's pity, sincerity, or whatever it is he feels most of the time!"

Kira had another fit of laughter at her sister's statement. "I'm not yet done, sis. Like I said, Athrun's lived long enough trying to be the model in everything. Going around in circles and chasing off a princess is quite a pleasant change for him, believe me. He feels a strong urge to protect her princess."

"Kira!" Cagalli punched her brother's arm and blushed at the 'protecting her princess' part of Kira's colloquy. The two siblings silently immersed themselves in the milky sea of stars above them, the sky as bright as ever. But, the moment was marred when Cagalli's tummy began to rumble.

"Did a volcano just erupt?" Kira kidded, earning a stronger punch on the arm.

Cagalli pulled herself up. "No. That was my stomach reminding me I haven't had a bite to eat yet."

"What?! You left a party without eating some of the delicious and high-class food they serve?" Kira cried out in disbelief as he got up as well.

"FYI, the rule-of-thumb when one is trying to sneak off as inconspicuously as possible, is to never leave a trace or any evidence that you were there in the first place," preached Cagalli knowingly.

"You seem to be an expert with these things. I take it you've had a lot of practice?"

Another rumble came.

"Um, will leftovers do?"

-----

At 12:00 in the evening, Cinderella slipped away from the ball. But this Cinderella had to come back for her glass slippers. She returned just as she stealthily left the Grenadine Hall, or so she thought. It was half past ten o' clock when the princess and her bodyguard reappeared and what Athrun was afraid of actually happened. Cagalli did not have the time to settle down yet, when Roma Seiran Jr. approached her.

"Princess! Are you feeling refreshed now?" Yuna accosted, making Cagalli wince momentarily. Athrun's blood ran cold. Did this man suspect something? Did he know where the princess went off to?

Cagalli glanced sideways at Athrun. His eyes told her to play it safe -- meaning -- go with the flow. "Y-yes. Thank you for the concern, Representative Seiran."

Yuna grasped Cagalli's hand spontaneously and without permission, saying, "When the master of ceremonies announced you, we were all surprised to find you missing. My father and I assumed you went outside to refresh yourself and vouched for your unavailability. Father requested to postpone your speech until you were back. But the host would not have it. Luckily, my father is experienced with impromptu speeches. The host was good enough to allow it, letting my father substitute for you."

Cagalli listened, her mind in turmoil all the while. This was one of those mistakes she did not ever want to commit. She let her impulse get the best of her again. She blamed herself for not having heeded Athrun. But, knowing him, he would probably say it was his fault, instead.

"I am sorry for having troubled you and your father, Representative Seiran. I am indebted to you."

"Oh, it was nothing." Yuna dropped Cagalli's hand at last. "Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening, princess."

Cagalli nodded. "As do you."

Yuna was about to leave. But, before that, "Oh, yes. That reminds me. I really do insist you call me Yuna, Princess Cagalli. We don't need to be too formal with each other, since we are working side by side in the administration."

"If you'll stop addressing me princess, Mister Yuna," she said in a challenging tone, cocking her head to the side.

Yuna simpered. "Of course. The princess wants to be modest -- another admirable virtue. You are truly an amazing woman, Miss Cagalli." The representative parted ways with the Athha, a strange expression on his face.

-----

"I've received a message from our client. He is sending to us the blueprint of the Athha Mansion via a middleman. He wants us to proceed with the plan in 0400 hours. Now, the client won't be paying us in full, if things don't go according to plan. So, we _must_ not fail, understand? It's quite sad really. A bloody tragedy on such an important day for ORB. Well, tomorrow's events will be all the more memorable for what's about to happen..."

to be continued...

-

Sorry if the chapter was as choppy as the first one. I could not think of a way to make the transition smooth without breaking the chapter into several parts. And yes, I was hungry when I typed that part with Kira and Cagalli. Also, for someone wondering what the speech was about -- it was in celebration of ORB's Independence Day, or whatever you call that sort of thing. I leave you to your imagination.

Not exciting enough? Lacks romance? Needs more detail? Wrong ideas? Bad grammar? Any interesting/crazy ideas for the plotline or any character you want to appear in the next chapter? I need feedback. Good or bad.

Notes:

Haro-haro Theater - it's something I call Lacus' weekly performance for the war orphans on Malchio's island.


End file.
